Une autre version
by kimberlouxxx
Summary: C'était un soir parmi d'autre. J'étais seul, jusqu'à ce que l'inimaginable arrive... One-shot.


_[**Note de l'auteur** : Mon tout premier one-shot et c'est pour Détective Conan. C'est la première histoire que je finis alors ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Cela vient d'une idée qui trainait dans ma tête depuis longtemps. Avec des "et si" on pourrait refaire le monde, n'est ce pas? J'espère que ma version vous plaîra. Bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!]_

**Une autre version**

Un bruit sourd et un murmure. Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Puis je l'ai encore entendu. Cette voix qui appelait Conan, ma fausse identité.

Ce soir, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement. Kogoro avait été invité à une fête et Ran rentrerait tard à cause de l'entraînement. Je m'approchai donc de la porte d'entrée et pris la poignée quand un sanglot plaintif me parvint. Un effroyable frisson me parcouru et la pluie dehors n'arrangeait rien à cet état incompréhensible qui m'envahissait, plus communément appelé mauvais pressentiment. Je tournai la poignée et poussai la porte le plus doucement possible provoquant un léger grincement. Tout devint plus audible. Je ne voyais rien mais mes oreilles me faisaient imaginer le pire.

-Co…nan…

Cela me glaça le sang. Je ne connaissais pas cette voix. Je jetai plusieurs coups d'œil mais, du haut des escaliers, il m'était impossible d'en voir le bas.

-Qui est là ? Essayai-je.

-Co…Conan !

Je descendis d'une marche prudemment. Je n'osais pas allumer la lumière. Un nouveau sanglot. J'avançai pour arriver jusqu'au palier du premier étage, celui qui donne sur l'agence. Les murs gris brillaient légèrement sous la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre de la porte d'entrée. J'osai regarder attentivement. D'abords, mon cerveau ne savait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Personne ne se tenait près de l'entrée qui donnait sur la rue pluvieuse, mais, chose étrange, des vêtements étaient étalés sur les quatre premières marches. Je mis du temps à les reconnaitre. Mon cœur paniqua. Puis, pire que je ne l'imaginai, une petite tête sortie de l'uniforme bleu. Une petite fille que je connaissais bien et que je n'avais pas revu depuis dix ans au moins. Je me pétrifiai sur place. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Mon cœur rata un coup. Ma vue et mon audition se suspendirent. Le noir et le silence régnèrent en moi, mais ma bouche n'en fit pas de même.

-Ra…Ran ?

-Conan…Conan…répétait elle entre chaque sanglot.

Je ne bougeais toujours pas, incapable d'affronter la réalité des événements en face. Mon état morbide aggravait la situation. J'entendais de nouveau quelques résonances, et puis, le son me revint pour l'entendre gémir violement.

-SHINICHI !

Mon corps ne se fit pas prier. Je me ruai vers Ran, manquant de tomber. Le bruit de la pluie se répercutait de plus en plus fortement. Arrivé devant elle, je m'affalai sur les genoux, toujours dans un état second. De sa petite main, elle attrapa ma chemise blanche et l'agrippa de toutes ces forces.

Comment, diable, cela avait il pu arriver ?! Qu'avais-je donc fais de mal ?! Avais-je fais un faux pas ? Est-ce qu'ilsm'avaient retrouvé ? Ou Ran avait elle juste été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Des milliers de questions défilaient dans mon esprit sans trouver de réponses.

La pression au niveau de mon torse se renforça. Je revins tout doucement sur Terre. Ran s'était arrêté de pleurer. Sa tête reposait sur mon genou gauche. Je ne pouvais voir son visage. De tout façon aurais je pu l'affronter ? Inconsciemment, je posai ma main droite sur celle qui m'arrachait presque le vêtement. Que dire ? Que faire ? Cette fois, je ne savais pas. Tout c'était écroulé. Je voulais la protéger, mais on dirait que rien ne pouvait éviter le malheur de s'abattre sur moi. Sur nous. J'en venais presque à haïr mon côté curieux, cette partie qui fait de moi un détective.

Un grelottement me traversa. Je cherchai son origine et remarqua que Ran était trempé jusqu'aux os. Quel imbécile ! Je tentai de poser mon autre main sur son épaule droite, elle sursauta faiblement en laissant échapper mon vrai prénom. Ça me rendait presque malade, mais de toute façon mon secret était devenu inutile. Je la redressa doucement, sa tête quitta mon genou mais ne voulait toujours pas se montrer. L'envie était trop forte, j'attirai ce corps, à présent de la même taille que le mien, et la serra fortement. Elle laissa échapper un souffle de surprise. Son odeur m'envahi me redonnant vie. Je sentis ses deux mains se poser sur mon dos avant d'entendre de nouveau sa voix m'appeler doucement.

-Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Que dire d'autre ?

Nous sommes restés un moment enlacé. Ma main caressait ses cheveux raccourcit par le rajeunissement. Elle tremblait encore de froid. Il était temps de remonter. J'attrapai ses petites jambes et les fit passer autour de ma taille avant de me lever pour la porter. Elle se laissa faire. Je montai les marches. Elle me serra de plus belle. Après quelques difficultés à ouvrir la porte, je l'emmenai dans la salle de bain où je la déposai doucement. Elle ne me lâcha pas tout de suite.

-Ran…

Elle comprit, je pense, car elle se détacha de moi dans une lenteur absolu, toujours sans me regarder. Je la laissai dans la salle de déshabillage, ouvris le robinet et fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Quand je me retournai vers elle, elle fixait son reflet dans le miroir. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Je me plaçai à côté d'elle, gardant quand même mes distances. Elle m'observa à travers la glace, nos regards se croisaient enfin, mon cœur s'emballa sous l'attente de sa réaction, et, chose que je n'osais plus espérer, elle me sourit faiblement.

-C'est vraiment toi? Depuis le début…-elle marqua une pause- c'était toi…

Les larmes vinrent rejoindre son sourire mélancolique. Elle se tourna vers moi. Je ne savais comment réagir. J'étais tellement désolé. Je soutenais son regard mouillé impuissant. Comment allait-on s'en sortir ? Ma raison me criait de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sortit de ma gorge. Elle s'avança vers moi, sa chemise de lycéenne s'étant transformé en robe. Je crois que je sentis mon visage se crisper quand elle tendit ses deux petites mains vers moi. Je fermai les yeux, les serrant fort, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Avais-je peur ? Quand je compris que c'était stupide, je tentai un coup d'œil. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes lunettes, qu'elle retira de mon nez. J'étais abasourdi. Elle était très près, trop près. Je paniquai légèrement et lui bafouillai que j'allais lui chercher des affaires avant de m'éclipser.

Sur le chemin, le téléphone sonna. Je fis un détour pour aller décrocher.

-Allo ?

-Je suis bien chez les Mouri ? fit l'interlocuteur.

-Oui.

-Bonsoir, je suis la personne qui a organisé la fête à laquelle Monsieur Mouri a été convié. Malheureusement, il a trop bu et n'est pas en état de conduire. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'il restera dormir dans ma résidence et donc de ne pas vous inquiétez.

-Bien. Merci ! Bonne soirée ! Dis-je de mon air enfantin.

-Vous de même, jeune homme.

Je raccrochai en soupirant. C'est vrai, Kogoro… Mais qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Réfléchissant, je repris la direction de la chambre. Je me sentais mal…Très mal…Mon ventre me donnait la nausée. J'attrapai l'un de mes pyjamas dans le tiroir et le referma plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mon corps ressentait ma peur et mon impuissance. Mon seul point faible était touché, elle... Je me ressaisis, essayant de ne pas tomber dans cette démence, et sortis de la pièce. Je toquai à la porte de la salle de déshabillage, avant d'entrer et de déposer le vêtement. Je m'arrêtai net quand j'entendis un reniflement dans la salle de bain. Mon mal être s'agrandit brusquement me portant l'estomac jusqu'à la gorge. Je mis ma main à la bouche, couru au toilette et vida tout son contenu, en espérant que Ran ne pourrait pas m'entendre. Une fois terminé, je tirai la chasse et m'assis contre le mur froid. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Les images revinrent dans ma tête sans cesse. Ran…Tout était de ma faute. Il fallait qu'on parle au plus vite, mais quand je me relevai, le goût du vomi me revint à la bouche. Cette fois je ne laissai rien sortir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'effet du choc aurait eu un tel pouvoir sur moi... Je n'étais juste pas préparé mentalement pour ce genre de situation. Qui aurait pu l'imaginer ? La voir mourir, j'en ai cauchemardé, mais la voir rétrécir, jamais…et après réflexion je préférais cette version. C'est donc plusieurs minutes plus tard que je pris une grande inspiration puis sortis. Mon ventre souffrait, c'est pourquoi je mis ma main dessus. Quand, je relevai ma tête grimacée, dans le couloir, elle était là. Les pointes de cheveux gouttelant et un air légèrement perturbé, inquiet. Je n'osais plus la regarder et baissai la tête.

-Ran, je…

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

-Je prends la salle de bain. Laissai-je échapper.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et je mis enferma sans même mettre retourné. J'étais pitoyable. Mais où était passé toute mon assurance ? Toute ma force ? Je passai sous la douche et, après mettre lavé les dents pour effacer ce goût acide détestable de nourriture à moitié digéré, j'enfilai mon pyjama. Je devais lui parler. La rassurer. J'ouvris la porte tremblant mais elle ne m'attendait pas devant comme je l'aurais cru. Un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Rien. Je m'avançai, passai devant le salon sans la voir puis je vis la porte de sa chambre entre-ouverte, je mis approcha tendant l'oreille mais je sentis seulement un brise fraiche me toucher. Je pris mon courage à de mains et poussai la porte doucement tout en l'appelant.

-Ran ?

Elle se tenait devant sa fenêtre grande ouverte.

-La pluie s'est arrêtée. Me répondit-elle sans quitter le ciel du regard.

Je m'avançai prudemment pour me mettre à deux mètres d'elle. C'était le moment.

-Ran, je…

- C'est bon. J'ai compris. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as certainement voulu me protéger. Me garder à l'écart de tout ça...Mais moi…Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. J'avais des doutes, de gros doutes. Il ne me manquait plus qu'une preuve. Plus je réfléchissais, plus j'étais en colère parce qu'en tant que Conan, tu savais tout sur moi, mes secrets les plus chers avaient tous éclatés mais tout ça…n'a aucune importance en fait. Parce que le nombre de fois ou tu m'as sauvé est devenu incalculable. Parce que même si je ne te voyais pas en tant que…Shinichi…Tu étais là.

Je pouvais sentir ses tremblements dans sa voix.

-Tu étais là…à me voir me plaindre de ton absence…alors que toi aussi tu devais souffrir…Je n'ai été qu'une égoïste. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que tu pouvais te sentir à l'étroit dans ce corps, que si tu étais venu chez moi ce soir là, ce n'était pas pour en profiter, mais parce que tu devais avoir une nouvelle identité fiable…Tu as dû souffrir de devoir jouer la comédie, de retourner à l'école primaire, de m'entendre te traiter de tout les noms possibles sans pouvoir te plaindre…Et tout ça, sous la peur constante que les hommes qui t'on fait cela ne te retrouve, ne découvre que tu es encore en vie…Oui, parce que ce soir là…Tu aurais pu mourir...

Elle pleurait. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris par derrière enroulant mes bras autour de ses petites épaules. Elle m'avait devancé…me surprenant pour la énième fois. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes avant-bras et tout en relevant légèrement ses épaules, elle se blottit. Aurais-je un jour le courage de lui dire qu'un simple contact avec elle me faisait bouillir de l'intérieur ?

-Tu es brulant…murmura t'elle.

Oui, c'est ce que je disais. Bouillant. Elle se retourna si vite que j'en perdis l'équilibre et tomba sur mes ischions. Ma vision se troubla.

-Shinichi ? Shin…

Je sombrai dans le noir. J'avais si froid tout un coup. J'entendis une voix m'appeler. Ran. Toujours. Puis elle m'apparu malgré l'obscurité. Elle souriait. Je m'avançai vers elle et, effroi, Gin se tenait derrière elle !

-Ran, cours !

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je courais vers elle, mais je n'avançais pas. Gin la pointa de son calibre neuf.

-Attention ! Ran !

Le coup partit. Elle tourna de l'œil, et s'effondra sur le sol noir. Le sang pris rapidement la forme d'une flaque et le rire de Gin vient taper violement mes oreilles comme si la douleur qui envahissait mon corps n'était pas suffisant.

-RAN !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je regardai autour de moi, le souffle fort et encore entrecoupé. J'étais envahi par des bouffés de chaleur presque insoutenable. Je baissai les yeux et aperçu une petite fille qui me tenait la main et qui venait visiblement d'être éveillé par toute mon agitation. Tout me revint. Les bouffés partirent au fur et à mesure et je me calmai enfin.

-Conan… ? dit elle en se frottant un œil de sa main libre.

Je l'attirai à moi et la plaça au creux de mes bras d'enfant. Visiblement elle mit aussi du temps à se souvenir. Après un moment, elle soupira et je compris que c'était bon. J'attrapai la couverture et nous recouvra avec, avant de me rallonger avec elle et de caler sa tête juste en dessous de mon menton. Je manquai encore de sommeil.

-Ta fièvre a baissé. Laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Hum, fis-je les yeux déjà fermés.

-Shinichi ?

-Hum… ?

-Qu'allons nous… faire ?

Je la serrai un peu plus fort et lui déposai un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas et dors…

Elle se blottit contre mon petit torse. Bien évidement, je n'en savais rien. J'avoue, que j'appréhende la confrontation avec Kogoro. Je pense que j'appellerai le professeur Agasa, il m'aidera surement, et puis il me reste tant de chose à lui dire, à propos de Ai, de l'organisation et bien plus encore...J'en aurai pour plus d'une nuit c'est sûr… Mais je peux enfin la tenir dans mes bras, alors déjà, je sens que tout ira mieux.

FIN


End file.
